Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack's Secret
by theblackbrumby
Summary: Follow the tale of Captain Jack & not so small secret. Who is the girl that changes his life? Who does William want to kill? Follow this old sea tale with new and old characters, someone is bound to be thrown overboard in this epic story.
1. Prologue

* * *

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack's Secret  
**

**

* * *

**

_"Now, bring me that horiz-" He paused, his eyes caught sight of his daughter hanging upside down on the mast._

_"Victoria Catherine Sparrow! Get down from there this instant!" He bellowed, moving away from the wheel of the boat and towards the mast she was hanging from._

_Jack grumbled and stomped back to his cabin._

_"Gibbs! Take tha wheel and keep an eye on tha rat!" Jack screamed before he shut his door. He took a swig of his drink and sat down on his desk, thinking back as to how this all started._

* * *

**Prologue**

"Jack, look after 'er, please promise me ye'll look after 'er." Louise's dying breath echoed in my ears. Tears appeared in my eyes and quickly rolled down my cheeks.

"I promise my love, I promise ye with all my heart that I will take care of our little baby girl." I murmured into her ear, stroking back the damp hair from her forehead. I watched as another wave of pain crossed her features.

"Teach 'er ta be independent, like yeself. Teach 'er 'ow ta sail tha seas like I did. Teach 'er everything in life; be both 'er parents in one. Show 'er compassion when needed or punishment when she has done something wrong ye will-" I winced as my wife's body wracked with another coughing spasm.

"She don 'ave long now Jack." I heard Tia whisper beside me, I turned to her and saw her facial features change from concern and worry to despair. I held my wife's hand, our daughter in her arms.

"She will be beautaful Jack. Ye will be shooting all tha boys away with ye shot gun." She chuckled lightly but that brought another coughing spasm.

More tears rolled down my cheeks as her breath got shorter.

"I'll be with ye forever Jack. I will come to ye in ye times of need, I'll protect ye."

"No Louise, don't leave me. Don't leave us." I wanted her to stay.

"I will never leave ye my darlings. Live ye lives to the fullest. I love both of ye and thank ye for blessing me with a daughter Jack…" Her voice faded and her eyes softly closed, her chest stopped rising and falling.

My daughter started crying, feeling the sad tension. I cried over my wife's form, I felt Tia place her hand on my shoulder.

"You have to move on for ye daughter's sake…" Her voice was soft yet it seemed to penetrate my darkness. I watched as Tia picked up the tiny bundle in Louise's limp form.

"Ere Jack, take ye daughter." She showed me how to hold my child; I felt a wave of awe cross my features as she opened her eyes. They were dark like mine and her face held a soft resemblance to her mother.

"We'll get through this little pirate." I whispered softly and placed kissed my daughter's soft forehead.

"Ye will be a great father Jack."

"I feel like I'll break her…" I murmured, my eyes never leaving my daughter's brown ones.

"Ye will be fine with me 'elp she will grow up ta be beautiful an smart woman." Tia said beside me, I merely nodded.

"You are my little girl." I whispered as my daughter whimpered in my arms, she was so tiny!

"What ye are goin' ta call 'er?" Tia's faint voice was heard somewhere behind me, she appeared at my side with a bottle of milk.

"I'm going ta call 'er Victoria, after me mom." I let my daughter wrap her tiny hand around my finger, my heart broke with awe.

"Today be tha' day that Victoria -" Tia paused, for a moment; I looked at her in confusion.

"Oh…- Victoria Catherine Sparrow." I finished, my eyes returned to my daughter.

"Today be tha' day that Victoria Catherine Sparrow was born, let the world know it!" I gave Tia an odd look, what in the world was she talking about?

Outside, the wind howled loudly; rain poured against the metal roof. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed, it was a raging storm.

"Oh…" I said as I looked around, Tia always had a knack for saying the right things as the storm blew in quickly.

_I guess when Tia welcomes someone to the world, the world knows it as the day you have to repatch the sails. _I thought as I fed my daughter for the first time.

_I have an odd feeling this girl is going to make the world wish she wasn't born. _I smirked softly as I walked out of the room and sat by the fire.

Yes, the world had another Sparrow.


	2. IMPORANT, PLEASE READ!

**Authoress Note:**

**All chapters from here out will be updated so check back often, I hope you like the new content as much as I do my fellow  
Sea Scallywags!**

Here you find out what truly happened and not the tale I put together in merely a week. Yes my updating was slow, it was because I was lazy!

So yeah, once you have finished reading the chapter I really need some feedback from you my wonderful readers.

**Thank you,**

theblackbrumby (aka nightstormblaze) 


End file.
